Broken Rules
by xHOTARUxSPARKSx
Summary: Edward is a human model tired of pretending to be perfect. Bella is a vampire who moves in next door. She's intrigued by this human, but the vampire rules aren't as relaxed as they used to be. What will she do when this human tries to gain her interest, and she wants to gain his? Loosely based on Twilight that Meyer owns, with my own twists thrown in. E B Romance/M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Broken Rules

I wake with a start, the last images of my nightmare just out of reach. I sit up and rub the horrible scene from my mind, then I glance at the clock and sigh. The bright red numbers laugh at me, showing just after three in the morning. Can't a guy get some sleep around here? I throw the covers back and stand, stretching my sore muscles before heading into the closet to put on some running sweats.

In the early morning, just before the sun rises, a kind of stillness sets over the land. The nocturnal hunters bed down for the long day, and the diurnal prey still slumber soundly in their roosts. At this time I can run without the aid of music, preferring to absorb the peace of the limbo around me. I listen to the pounding of my feet, rythmic against the pavement. I listen to the rush of air as I desperately pull it in, only for it to rush back out.

I arrive back at my condo just as the first bit of gold taints the starry sky, pleasantly exhausted from my ten mile run, and head to the bathroom for a much needed shower. The hot water relaxes my overused muscles and I allow myself to rest under the scalding stream before quickly washing myself and stepping out. Staring into the mirror, I clear the steam. Looking back at me I find the rich, socialite model everyone thinks I am. My high cheekbones, green eyes, straight nose, and square jaw taunt me with their facade of perfection. Shaking my head and avoiding my own gaze, I apply some shaving cream to my face and carefully guide the razor over my night's worth of stubble.

Freshly showered and shaved, I head into the closet once again and pick out my signature look: designer jeans, Italian leather loafers, some graphic tee or another, and a black casual blazer. A quick glance in the full length mirror reveals the usual outward appearance everyone expects, though I give a quick tossel to my bronze overgrown mane to ensure the stylish bed-head look sits just right. I sigh and shake my head again, walking out of the closet and into the kitchen.

Just then my phone rings, and I mosey over to check the caller ID. My agent, as usual.

"Edward Masen," I answer in a bored tone.

"Oh Edward, good, you're up. I have some wonderful news!" Jessica Stanley all but shouted into the phone. How could she be so chipper at six in the morning?

"You always do," I replied somewhat sarcastically and waited patiently for her to burst with the 'exciting' news.

"Oh Edward cheer up! I booked you the Polo ads!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and cringed. "They are doing a male and female duo and they said you are exactly what they're looking for. They want to do a bad boy/good girl mash up for their new fragrance called Innocence Lost or something like that. Anyway, you'll get to help them pick the girl! You've always said you wanted to get to pick your partner for the duo shoots and..." I let her ramble on as I poked through the fridge and pulled out some leftover pineapple and jalapeno pizza, my favorite.

I chewed some pizza while making all the appropriate hums of agreement, only half paying attention to whatever Jessica was going on about. After my second slice I threw the box away and Jess finally got to the important stuff. I glanced at the clock and it read almost seven in the morning, man this girl could talk.

"...and they want to meet with you today so you can sit in on the casting call. They narrowed it down from hundreds at the open call to just about ten for you to choose from. They thought it would save you some time. So can you be there in about an hour?" She finally took a breath. Good, I thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, I'll drive myself. No need to wake Mike. I'm sure you kept him up late anyway." I could almost hear her blush as she stammered to cover up their little fling. "It's no big deal, your personal life is none of my business. I'll see you at HQ in an hour." I hung up and smirked at the phone, at least someone was getting some around here.

I brushed my teeth and tossled my hair once more before heading down the hall to the elevator. Their were only four condos, including mine, on the top floor, though two were currently vacant. I stood near one that was unoccupied, leaning on the wall by the door, and waited for the elevator. To my mild surprise, the door next to me opened and a tiny woman with long mahogany hair and giant light brown, almost gold, eyes stepped out.

"Oh, hello. You must be my neighbor, the model, right? All the girls raged about your looks." The stranger looked me up and down, but not in the usual hungry way most women did, but more cold and analytical. "Well, since your manners have escaped you, I'm Bella." She didn't offer her hand but instead turned to close and lock her door.

"I...I'm Edward. Edward Masen. Pleased to meet you." I stammered, trying to regain my composure. This girl nearly glowed in the muted light. She stunned me.

"I know." And with that she turned and entered the elevator. I nearly had to jump in before the door shut. She giggled quietly, but otherwise ignored me, pulling out her phone and putting in her headphones to listen to music.

I stared unabashedly at her, still overwhelmed by her beauty, and even moreso when I noticed she didn't have any makeup on. Her skin did not show any signs of blemishes or scarring, and her lips naturally plumped in a deep pink, almost red. She wore a simple v-neck tee that clung to her feminine curves and rested just over the top of her designer black slacks which swished over her powder pink pointed-toe flats. A matching three-quarter sleeve blazer hung over her arm that also carried a small black handbag; Coach, from the looks of it. Then the elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors opened, blowing her softly sweet, floral scent my way. I inhaled deeply, and she smiled at me before stepping out, runway walking to a towncar waiting outside.

I nearly collapsed as the spell she had on me broke. Shaking my head, I briskly walked to the vallet and waited for him to bring my Astin Martin around. What a weird day, and it was only quarter after seven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Mireads and debslmac for giving me my first reviews. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

I drove down the busy streets of New York City, cursing the traffic and fearless pedestrians. I should have just taken the subway. Hell! Walking would have been faster. I merged over a lane to pass a taxi letting someone out and nearly hit a jogger who crossed no where near the cross walk. He flipped me off and I gestured in kind. Stupid New Yorkers.

Finally I made it to the Ralph Lauren Polo headquarters, just shy of eight. I practically snarled at the vallet as I tossed him my keys and knew he'd probably take it for a joy ride just to spite me. Whatever. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through my hair I walked into the building with the proper arrogant and bored demeanor.

"Mr. Masen, nice to see you, if you'll please follow me." The cookie cutter secretary motioned for me to follow. She looked older, maybe late thirties, and proudly displayed her engagement and wedding rings; definitely the head secretary sent to handle the high end clients so they didn't get mauled by the younger, easily impressed, staff. Good.

I followed her obediently through the ornate entryway and into a lounge area with elevators the left and a coffee shop on the right. The secretary led me to the elevators and pushed for the fifth floor.

"Now, sir, once we arrive you will meet with the casting director, Jasper, and his wife the costume designer, Alice. They will also introduce you to the hair and makeup people you will have assigned to you. Then, when you're all settled," Just then the elevator arrived and she held the door, motioning for me to enter, which I obeyed, "we will send in the girls one at a time. We will put you side by side, take a few test shots and then you will just tell us if you feel the right chemistry with them. It will be very quick and pain free, Mr. Masen." She smiled politely.

"Thank you..." I held out my hand in greeting.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry. My name is Angela. I will be your personal handler, assistant if you like, for the duration of your contract. They thought you'd prefer me over some drooling teenage intern." She shook my hand firmly and squared her shoulders proudly. I could tell she liked her job, and that she would be very good at it.

"Thank you, Angela. I look forward to working with you. Is Jessica Stanley here yet?" Not that I really cared. She just handled the contracts. All the rest was up to me.

"Yes, sir, she's waiting for you with Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. This way, please." She motioned for me to exit the elevator and I waited to follow her down the hall. When we reached the room a tiny girl, even smaller than the girl this morning... Bella, that was her name. Damn. Now I was thing about her again. Then the tiny girl bounced up and hugged me and pulled my from my fantasies.

"Hello, Edward. Thank you so much for coming. When I heard you didn't have a contract at the moment, I just knew we had to book you right away. Of course, I was having a hard time finding your perfect girl next door. That's when Jess mentioned you'd always wanted the oppurtunity to pick your own partner for shoots and I just knew that was what needed to happen. Oh how rude of me, please come in and sit down, let me introduce you to everyone." She yanked me over to a chair and I vaguely registered that her hands felt like ice.

"This is Jasper," she introduced the tall blonde man standing in the back of the room. He nodded politely but looked rather uncomfortable. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. Unusual for someone so pale and light haired.

"This is Rosalie, your hair and makeup artist, and I do mean artist. She will get that mop under control in no time." She motioned to a stunning blonde rustling around at the vanity, who then glanced up at the mention of her name and nodded stiffly before resuming her task.

"That's Emmett, Rosalie's husband, he doesn't really work here but we let him hang out when he wants." She shrugged and pointed to the bear of a man leaning on the vanity where Rosalie was still shifting things around. I felt my eyes widen for a moment, and my heart pick up speed, as I took in the hulking muscles and dangerous glint in his eyes. Definitely not one to mess with, and for sure not touching his wife.

"Oh Edward, there you are, I was about to call you. Thank goodness you weren't late." Jessica bustled in with what looked like the contract. "So it's a standard campaign contract. They want you for the year. Six billboard shoots. Three commercials. Various appearances at hot parties and releases. Oh! And the best part is they've doubled your usual fee and they are going to give you a bonus for every appearance you make and royalties on the commercials. How's it sound?" She looked at me eagerly, knowing her share of the money would be handsome as well.

"Sounds just fine Jess. You can sign for me, as usual." I shrugged, turning away. The legal side of things bored me and she was more trustworthy than any other agent I'd met.

"Great, I'll finish all this up and leave you to your work. Have fun!" With that she scurried out again, probably to go see their legal team and get everything finalized.

"Water, tea, or juice, Mr. Masen?" Angela asked, holding out a tray.

"Thank you," I mumbled grabbing the glass of ice water and taking a healthy gulp.

"So, Edward if you're ready to begin?" Alice motioned toward a long table with three chairs behind it.

"Yes, of course." I rose and took my seat beside Alice, who placed herself in the middle. In front of me lay a manilla folder, most likely containing headshots and resumees of the girls.

"If you please open your folder, first we have Sonja. She's tall and slender. She has done ads for us before and is very good at what she does. Angela, please bring her in." Alice's bright bubbly demeanor vanished as the model stepped in. She was cookie cutter. Blonde, blue eyes, tan, and boring. I could tell her personality lacked in general by her almost dead eyes. I sighed and smiled politely as she greeted us all.

"Ok Sonja, thank you for coming. This is Edward Masen, he will be doing our Inoccent Lust campaign and we'd like to get a few test shots of you two to see if your on camera chemistry is what we're looking for. Eric, our photographer will see you just over there." Jasper spoke purely business and I rose when he motioned for me to join the other model. We posed for a few pictures but she seemed awkward and flustered. Definitely a no.

"Thank you, Sonja, we'll be in touch." Angela said as she led the girl away.

"Edward?" Alice looked at me, but I could tell she already knew my answer. I just shook my head. "Thought so. Next we have Isabella. She's fairly new to the modeling world and fast making a name for herself. She's petite but I thought the contrast would help to emphasize the big bad boy and the cute little innocent girl. Angela." Alice kept a smile on this time but I just leaned back expecting another run of the mill model.

"Hello everyone," I looked up when I heard that voice. There stood literally my girl next door. The brunette from that morning. I thought her name was Bella?

"Hello Isabella, so nice to meet you. As we've explained you're auditioning for the role of sweet girl next door with Edward here as your bad boy. Please step over to Ben for the test shots." I sat dumbfounded as Jasper spoke, staring almost open-mouthed at the tiny beauty in front of me. "Edward?"

I jumped up and practically fell on my way over to meet her by the photographer. She immediately settled into the routine, following Eric's every direction. I just stared at her and went through the motions, as natural as breathing for me now. When we were finished, I touched her arm as she turned away.

"Hey, Bella, right?" I asked, feeling like a teenager for the first time since I actually was one.

"Yeah. You should ask for one of the test shots so you don't have to stare at me all the time." With that she turned and walked back to Alice, who hugged her and thanked her. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all greeted her and spoke to her for a moment; Emmett picked her up in a painful looking bear hug before setting her down and patting her head. They all knew her, definitely on a personal level.

"Edward, are you ready to continue?" Angela led me back over to the table as Bella left.

"So?" Alice asked with a secret gleam in her eye. I cleared my throat and tried to focus on the job at hand.

"I think that Bella and I would fit the script. She seems to fit the persona of sweet girl next door." Emmett laughed behind me and I hear Rosalie scold him.

"Good." She smiled enthusiastically, then motioned for Angela to bring in the next girl. I stopped paying attention, too busy thinking about Bella and why she wouldn't mention that she was going to be here at the shoot today, or that she was also a model, or that she knew the whole crew! This girl was so confounding.

We finished up and I was completely settled on Bella but Alice also wanted to bring back Tanya and some girl named Vicky or something, a red head. I agreed to come back in three days when they would have the costumes ready for me and their top three picks for the girls. Angela politely led me back down to the main lobby, where I collected my car, and mindlessly drove back to my condo.

Who is this Bella? And who are these people: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett?

 **Next up I'll try and write a BPOV for you guys. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As this is my third chapter I just want to remind everyone that Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe, I am merely borrowing her characters to have them carry out my many literary fantasies. That is all. Enjoy.**

 **BPOV**

I arrived back at my condo, having chosen to run along the rooftops rather than drive. New York is not a place where you drive if you are trying to get somewhere quickly. Luckily it wasn't an overly bright day, but I could run fast enough that people wouldn't notice me hopping from building to building anyway. Alice told me I'd be fine.

I threw my bag down and headed into my room before stripping off the uncomfortable clothes Alice picked out and changing into some sweatpants and a "Nerds do it better" shirt. I walked around, restless, re-reading Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth time. I really am such a hopeless romantic.

As I wore a rut in the floor I heard the elevator grind to a halt, ding to announce its arrival, and the doors slide open. His scent hit me like brick wall. I had been able to hold my breath the whole time I auditioned, though it was uncomfortable. This morning it had nearly knocked me off my feet as I stepped into the hall. I heard him step out of the elevator and pause outside my door. I held my breath and froze, hoping he would think I was out. I heard his head shake before he walked to his door and went inside.

I blew out my breath and stalked over to my computer where his wiki page was already pulled up. I know, obsessed much? But what can you do when your mate lives next door and you can't touch or talk to him because he's a human?

Alice called then.

"Yes, Ali?" I answered as I tied my hair into a high messy bun.

"Bell, T-minus fifteen seconds before your boy toy comes over with flowers and wine. Have fun!" I froze as I heard him open his door and stride to my door. Alice hung up and I wanted to wring her petite little neck.

He took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. Shit.

I stood slowly and walked to the door. His delicious honeysuckle scent was already assaulting my senses so I dared a quick, unnecessary breath and finally opened the door.

"Hello, Edward." I smiled politely. "What can I do for you?" He looked so amazing in jeans and house shoes and a plain white V-neck. Gulp.

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to welcome you to the building and offer you some flowers and a nice Cabernet. May I come in?" Did his eyes just fucking twinkle as he smiled? Fuck. I stammered and stuttered until I finally just gestured for him to come in. I'm such an idiot.

"I'll take those and put them in some water. You can set the bottle on the bar. I'll shelve it later." I took the beautiful red roses and baby's breath to the sink and produced vase from under the sink. As I filled it I felt his eyes on the back of my shoulders.

"So you're a model?" He asked in a mostly conversational and slightly interrogating tone as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"As are you." I answered, placing the vase on the windowsill and turning toward him. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. "What about it?"

"Just confirming. I had just never heard of you before, is all." He leaned back and seemed to take in my defensive posture with a devilish smirk.

"I'm new to the business. I didn't expect you to know who I am." I shot back and tried to relax. "I was a bit busy, with finishing moving in and all, so if you're done?" I stood and started walking to the door.

Edward's hand shot out and touched my bicep, to try and stop me. I felt him gasp, but when he spoke, his voice portrayed no fear.

"I'm sorry, for my rude behavior. I just felt like something was going on with you and the staff at Ralph Lauren. Plus, I'm not used to interacting with people that are just, well, people. This world you're trying to get into will change the way you see kindness and a nice smile. It twists it... everything." He let me go and walked to the door, pausing he said, "I really hope you like it here and I hope we can get to know each other. Have a goodnight and please, let me know if you need anything. I'm just down the hall." Then he was gone.

I flopped onto the couch, nearly crushing it, and answered Alice's call.

"It went perfectly. I told you he wouldn't be freaked out about you at all. There's something about him. He already knows about vampires, but I can't see why, obviously. I can see this going exactly to plan, then we can go back to Washington and all live happily forever! Oh I'm so happy for you Bella! Just wait until you see what he looks like after he's changed!" I hung up and sighed before turning on the television to some random movie channel and mindlessly staring at it until the morning.

What was a vampire to do at night with no mate and no social skills?

 **More to come. I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit slow and read like a filler but we'll get to the good stuff soon. I wonder what Edward knows about the Cullens already? Reviews are always appreciated and thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
